


The Secrets We Hold

by Random_Fandom



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Werewolves, F/F, F/M, King Scott, M/M, Prince Derek, Princess Laura - Freeform, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Seer Stiles Stilinski
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-05-31 18:06:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6481324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Random_Fandom/pseuds/Random_Fandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek found him in the middle of the forest.<br/>Or<br/>Stiles found Derek in the middle of the forest.<br/>---------------------------------------<br/>"Prince Derek," The boy hadn't opened his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Derek found him in the middle of the forest.  
Or  
Stiles found Derek in the middle of the forest.

The sunlight streamed through the leaves, the forest was full of the noise and wonder most forest are full of. The sights offered to those who knew how to navigate the forest. To those that dared. 

The forest had always been a home to Derek. As much as the palace, sometimes more. The palace was full of obligation, sisters, people he had to speak with when all he wanted was silence. The forest was peaceful, calm, simple, uncluttered by people. 

So Derek loved the forest. 

The boy was beautiful. That was the first thing Derek thought as he watched him. He hadn't meant to watch but the boy was beautiful. Head tilted up to catch the sun, eyes closed, a small mischievous smile on his face. He seemed like some kind of nymph, like any moment now he might open his eyes and disappear. 

"Prince Derek," The boy hadn't opened his eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." The boy opened his eyes.

The boy was beautiful.

"How do you know who I am." Beautiful or not Derek was wary.

The boy laughed "That's not how you ask a question."

"How do you know who I am?" Derek growled.

The boy smiled a strange smile. "We met once in a dream"

The boy was mocking him. " You-" but the sentence was lost. The boy was already turning and walking into the forest. 

Derek knew he shouldn't, knew he should turn back, go to the castle.

Derek followed.

"Where are you going. You're going to get lost."

The boy continued walking.

"Don't you know your way around your forest? We're going to the castle to meet Scott." The boy seemed genuinely confused .

"Scott?" Derek decided that the boy was simple. With a sigh he decided to at least help him get out of the forest.

"What's your name." This made the boy stop. He turned and looked at Derek, face nearly splitting from his grin. "This is the first time we've met."

Derek just looked at the boy.

The boy laughed as if he had just discovered something wonderful. The boy laughed with his whole body, joyous, loud, free.

The boy was beautiful.

"Stiles. My name is Stiles"

\-----------------------------------------------------------  
Stiles waited at the castle gates.

Derek had tried to get him to go inside but Stiles insisted on staying there.

He knew Scott was coming. Just like he knew he would meet Derek.  
\----------------------------------------------------------

Derek sneaked into the castle. He shouldn't have gone into the forest but he needed some quiet before new King arrived. He needed to be alone in his forest. He wasn't sure if he would be able to sneak away again.

An alliance with the new King could mean the difference between peace and war.

Derek knew his duty.

A marriage between the kingdoms could be the difference between peace and war. 

Derek knew his duty.  
\-------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was babbling about Derek. 

"Scott, he asked me my name. You know what that means don't you." Stiles bounced in his seat.

Scott smiled, "Stiles, do you remember what happens after?" he said it as gently as possible.

Stiles stopped bouncing. He studied Scott's face. "We're going to be fine." 

"Stiles"

"Trust me."

"Stiles you've seen all possible-"

"Trust me" Stiles said fiercely.

Scott nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------

Derek and Laura watched as the Caravan halted.

Laura squeezed Derek's hand. "Are you ready."

"No" Derek said.

Laura let out a little laugh and let go of his hand, standing tall and proud.

Laura would be queen one day. She knew her duty.

\--------------------------------------------------------

Scott was out of the caravan first, Stiles followed, knowing that the rest would assemble behind them.

"Your Majesty" Talia Hale tilted her head.

"Your Majesty" Scott tilted his head in greeting.

"May I present to you my daughters Laura"

Laura bowed.

"Cora"

Cora bowed.

"my son Derek."

Derek bowed but his eyes were transfixed on Stiles.

"and my brother Peter"

Peter bowed

"It is a pleasure." Scott said.

"This is my trusted advisor Stiles Stilinski"

The queen's eyes were filled with curiosity but her face was neutral. She was a good politician.

"Lady Lydia Martin" Lydia had taken her place next to Stiles  
"and Lord Isaac" Lydia and Isaac bowed. Although there were more people in the caravan and more people in the Palace these were the only people who got personal introductions to the King and Queen. 

Stiles couldn't help but smile. Derek hadn't taken his eyes off him. He hadn't taken his eyes of Derek.

As Stiles looked at Derek he knew he would find a way. No matter what it took.


	2. Chapter 2

The Queen was a good host. She was an even better politician. The very thought of selling her children off marriage boiled the blood in her veins. But she was a queen she born to the heavy weight of a crown on her head and the fate of her people on her back. She had always known her duty both as a mother and as a queen. Yet it always broke her heart when the weight of the crown was more insistent the cries of her children. 

The dinner was lavish and the party more so. It was clear the Queen would have an alliance. She made sure that the Lord Isaac and Lady Lydia spent as much time with Derek, Cora and Laura. The King was already betrothed and Stiles was.... an oddity. Not really royal, not really anything really. Stiles resided within the gray areas of the throne. He had simultaneously more and less power than the nobles. He had the king's ear but no one knew where he came from, he had no title, no land and yet where the King was so was Stiles. The queen watched him with careful eyes. The queen was a very good politician. 

"Your Majesty." Stiles addressed the queen with a strange familiarity. 

"Mr. Stilinski." 

"Please, call me Stiles, Stilinski is my father." 

"And your father would be..." 

"A very good man." Stiles looked at the queen as if they were sharing an old joke. 

She nodded, "of course" queens do not apologize. 

"May I offer a piece of advice, Your Majesty" 

The queen glanced at him, "You may." 

Stiles gestured to where Derek and Lydia were dancing. Lady Lydia will never marry one of your children but Isaac and Cora" he gestured to where they danced "will be very happy together." 

"You sound very certain." 

Stiles smiled that strange smile of his "I'm afraid I must go find my King now. He frets when I wander off." And just like that Stiles was gone. Lost among the throngs of the dancing Royals and gossiping Lords and Ladies. 

The queen slid her gaze to her daughter and Lord Isaac. They were laughing and standing a bit closer than propriety would allow. Queen Talia knew a weapon when she saw one. She was a very good politician. 

\--- 

That night Stiles was restless. The castle, the future, the past, the possibilities, sometimes they got a little mixed. He wasn’t sure where or when or which one he was. He remembered Derek though. Derek was a constant like Scott. They never let him wander off too far or lose himself in the memories of what might be. 

Stiles waited in that secret alcove in the western tower. This was where he and Derek would talk and pretend they were different people than they were. Or maybe this was where they would meet. Stiles wasn’t sure yet. He just knew that that alcove meant Derek. 

Stiles stared out at the stars that seemed to speak to, they seemed to whisper the secrets of the future. Or maybe that was just in his mind. 

"Mr. Stilinski." Derek's voice was gruff with poorly repressed anger. 

Stiles spun around to face him. "Derek!". His wide grin was answered by a sullen glower. This gave Stiles a pause, he remembered that at the beginning Derek was angry, it was still early then. 

"Prince Derek," he bowed "have you come to see if the stars will talk to you?" 

Derek continued to glower "Are you insane." 

Stiles smiled "Is that a question?" Stiles got closer to Derek 

When they were chest to chest Stiles stopped. "Well, Prince Derek?" 

Stiles tried not to laugh into the kiss. This was one of his favorite moments. The kisses that were always just rough enough, just sweet enough, just Derek.


	3. Chapter 3

Time went on as time does. Derek and Stiles danced around each other. Stiles with a twinkle in his eye, Derek with a glower that gave away to something softer when he thought no one was looking. Isaac and Cora made their affection clear just as Stiles had predicted. Lydia had daily chess matches with Peter Hale who, while she despised, recognized the intellectual equal. Scott watched and planned. 

The queen was a good politician but so was Scott. He had dragged his kingdom kicking and screaming from the brink of destruction. He knew people but above all he knew Stiles. Strange, wonderful, awful, Stiles. He knew that this didn’t work out. Stiles didn’t get the fairytale ending because Scott did. Stiles had made his choice. So Scott watched and wondered if Stiles regretted choosing Scot instead of Derek. Wondered if he would pick Derek over him. He only wondered for a second. Scott knew Stiles. He didn’t break his promises. So Scott watched and waited for the time when he would have to pick up whatever was left of Stiles. 

\-- 

Isaac and Cora married in the summer. It was a beautiful wedding and the Queen watched as her youngest daughter married for love. That in itself was a small miracle. Laura and Derek were less fortunate. 

The queen wasn’t blind she saw how Derek looked at Stiles Stilinski. She saw how Stiles looked back. But when the letter came with a marriage proposal for Derek she said yes. Stiles had no land, no title, no standing. Their Kingdom was too small.

The crown demanded sacrifices.   
\--   
"I'm going to marry. I have a duty to my kingdom." 

Stiles did not look surprised but then again Stiles never looked surprised. 

" I don't care. I love you, I can't just-" 

Stiles shushed him gently. 

"Her name is Paige and she'll love you and you'll love her and I'll be a nice memory." 

"I love you." 

Stiles smiled. "I know. But this is the way this story goes: You'll marry her and at first you'll begrudge her but slowly you'll admire her wit, her kindness, you'll cherish her friendship. One day you'll realize you love her. You'll have two adorable children. You'll be safe and happy." 

"I will always love you" Derek said softly. 

"One day I'll just be a nice memory." Stiles caresed Derek "I love you." 

They held each other close and didn’t speak for the rest of the night. 

\--   
"I'm sorry" 

Stiles didn’t look at Scott. 

"I made my choice a long time ago, Scotty."   
\-- 

In the end Derek was happy. Everything went just as Stiles had said all those years ago.He loved Paige and his children. Sometimes he thought about Stiles. 

\--   
Stiles let everyone have their happy ever afters. He helped Scott rule. He helped Lydia find what she searching for. He helped Laura find the right person to rule with her. He helped Scott find Allison. He didn’t think about Derek. Sometimes he'd pretend the past was his present. Sometimes he forgot he was pretending.

**Author's Note:**

> Buy me a coffee?
> 
> https://ko-fi.com/randomfandom


End file.
